Un cri dans la nuit
by SannyDair
Summary: Je reste à mes heures perdues une "Blassienne". Un OS sur ce couple mythique de Gossip Girl. Il pourrait se passer à la fin de la saison 4 comme à la fin de la saison actuelle.


Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle cherchait son souffle. Elle longeait le mur, une main dessus, s'aidant trouver une issue. Sa robe la serrait. Elle suffoquait. Sa main vint la rencontre d'une poign e de porte qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir. Elle entra, t tons dans une pi ce plong e dans le noir. La lune travers les persiennes caressait le mobilier. Elle percuta un fauteuil. Elle prit appui sur le mur. Elle avait de nouveau la t te qui tournait. Elle n'avait pourtant bu qu'un verre. Elle glissa le long du mur, sentant ses genoux flancher. Elle essaya d' largir son bustier., passant ses doigts h sitants dans les rubans de son corsage. Quelle id e avait-elle eu d'organiser un bal costum esprit Marie-Antoinette? Haletante, elle chercha dans sa minaudi re son portable. Une douleur soudaine dans son bas ventre lui arracha un cri. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, se recroquevillant sur elle m me. Elle voulut composer son num ro de t l phone entre deux spasmes mais sa vision se brouillait. Les yeux dans l'eau, elle composa le num ro rapide, esp rant qu'il d crocherait, qu'il la trouverait, qu'il la sauverait...

A quelques tages plus bas, la f te battait son plein. Des invit s de derni re minute passaient la porte de cette vieille villa au c ur des Hamptons. Le parc tait illumin par des chandeliers pos s sur de longues tables blanches. Cette nuit d' t tait rythm e par des rires, des danses. l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans un kiosque, un couple dansait, blotti l'un contre l'autre. La jeune femme, lov contre son amant, remerciait int rieurement son amie de les avoir r unis. Elle avait mis un certain temps lui pardonner. Certes, elle avait t la premi re lui avoir vol l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais aucun moment, elle n'aurait imagin qu'il lui plaise. Pas lui. Il repr sentait tout ce qu'elle d nigrait. Tout les opposait. Pourtant, tout les rapprochait. Ils avaient v cus une courte histoire, mais elle avait t b n fique pour les deux New-Yorkais. C' tait sa meilleure amie qui l'avait invit , indiqu ce coin retir du parc. Cette mise en sc ne tait sign e Blair. Elle lui avait demand de la rejoindre cet endroit, sachant pertinemment qu'il faudrait du temps, et une certaine intimit pour qu'ils se retrouvent, qu'ils trouvent les mots justes. Ces mots qui leur rappelleraient pourquoi ils menaient cette course effr n e vers l'amour. C'est main dans la main, serrant fort cette paume qu'il lui tendait que Serena marchait, fi rement jusqu' la terrasse de la villa. Elle abandonna Dan aupr s d' ric, cherchant les ma tres de la soir e.

Elle fut la premi re surprise quand Blair lui avait annonc que c' tait d finitivement terminer avec Chuck. Apr s une ni me r conciliation, ils s' taient s par s comme un accord, m me si un parti pr f rait s'effacer. Serena avait appris conna tre son demi-fr re. Elle savait qu'il souhaitait la rendre heureuse, m me si cela signifiait qu'il n' tait pas celui qui partagerait sa vie. Elle avait souhait , esp r que cette derni re tentative serait la bonne, qu'ils baisseraient tous les deux les armes et vivraient cet amour qui les d vorent, qui les habitent. Encore une fois, l'orgueil avait pris le dessus. Son orgueil. Elle voulait tout en grand. Elle voulait tre reconnue pour elle-m me. Malgr tous ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle lui avait pardonn . Pardonn ses tromperies, ses manigances. Elle n'avait pas su se pardonner ce qu'elle appelait sa faiblesse . Sa d pendance. Ce besoin d' tre aim par lui, ce besoin de lui. Elle tait une Waldorf. Amoureuse ou non, elle ne devait d pendre que d'elle m me.

Cette soir e tait leur r v rence. Leur dernier coup ensemble. Il avait trouv le lieu, elle la cause. Une amiti entre eux devenait irr alisable, impossible. Sous cette soir e de bienfaisance se cachait un lourd adieu. Sous ces masques, ces costumes, deux personnes se quittaient, se d chiraient. Elle aper ut rapidement Chuck. Il tait v tu d'un costume noir et rouge et semblait noy son d sespoir, seul, assis au bar, tournant le dos l'assembl e. Elle s'approcha de lui, ne trouvant son amie. Il avait les paules tombantes, le regard plong dans son verre de whisky, faisant tinter les gla ons. Parfois, il lui arrivait de penser qu'il m ritait cette peine. Combien de fois avait-elle vu son amie revenir en larmes apr s un de leur bref entretien? Combien de fois lui avait-il bris le c ur? Combien de fois l'avait-il abandonn ? Ils vivaient un amour dangereux, passionn mais destructeur.

-Cette f te est une r ussite. Tu devrais jouer ton r le de ma tre de soir e. Fit-elle, demandant une coupe au barman.

-Si on ne peut danser avec la reine, quoi bon tre sur le devant de la sc ne.

S rena tait surprise du ton de sa voix. Alors, une fois de plus, il la laissait partir, contre c ur. Elle savait que certains mots taient interdits quand il tait dans cet tat. Pourtant elle souhaitait tant le consoler, le pousser la reconqu rir. Ils taient Blair et Chuck. Chuck et Blair. Malgr les embuches, les intemp ries, ils taient li s. Ils ne pouvaient se s parer ainsi. Pas apr s ce qu'ils avaient travers cette ann e. Pas apr s cette d claration.

-Chuck...

-S urette, comment veux-tu que j'attire quiconque si tu restes c t de moi. La coupa-t-il, fixant toujours sa boisson.

Serena se leva, boudeuse. Lui r pondre serait pur suicide. Il pouvait tre mauvais quand il tait malheureux. Elle scruta la salle du regard, cherchant son amie. Elle ne l'avait pas aper ue depuis un bon moment. Elle revint sur ses pas, redoutant la r action de Chuck.

-Tu ne serais pas o est Blair? Je la che...

-Elle doit probablement courtis le fils de l'ambassadeur. Fit-il d'un ton sec. Il ne souhaitait pas la voir au bras d'un autre homme. Pas maintenant. Certes, c'est lui qui avait invit ce Jean Billt. Gr ce lui, Blair pourrait conna tre son ascension tant convoit e. Il la voyait parfaitement commenc sa carri re l -bas. C' tait juste trop t t. Trop t t pour la voir sourire, rire au bras d'un autre.

-Sauf qu'il est parti, il y a de a plus d'une heure, seul. R pondit Serena, insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Chuck leva enfin le nez de son verre, regardant bizarrement la jeune femme, satisfaite de la r action qu'elle avait caus . Except S rena, il ne voyait qui aurait assez de charisme pour qu'elle puisse oublier le fils de l'ambassadeur toute une soir e. Apr s tout, elle avait trouv le th me de la soir e en vue de s duire ce dernier. Il descendit de son tabouret, faisant face la salle, scrutant chaque invit , chaque visage. S rena aper ut Nate au loin et se dirigea vers lui. L' cran du t l phone portable de Chuck s'illumina, affichant le nom de son interlocuteur qui cherchait le joindre. Le barman r cup rant les verres vides interpella le jeune homme.

-Je crois qu'on vous r clame, Monsieur Bass.

Chuck se tourna, fixant d daigneusement le gar on. Il saisit son t l phone. Un appel manqu de Blair. Il recomposa son num ro, inquiet. Ce n' tait pas son genre de s' clipser lors de ces soir es mondaines. Elle aimait tre sur le devant de la sc ne. La ligne tait occup e. Il remit son portable dans sa poche, regardant ce verre moiti vide. Des images de leur derni re soir e lui revinrent l'esprit. Une fois de plus, il tait rentr tard d'une ni me r union avec le conseil. Il tenait le bon bout. Il tait deux doigts de conclure ce contrat. L'industrie Bass allait enfin retrouver son prestige d'antan. En rentrant dans sa suite, il avait t surpris par cette odeur de cuisine. Il avait d pos son manteau sur un canap , s' tait dirig vers la cuisine et avait t touch par la sc ne. La salle tait clair e par des chandelles. La table tait dress e. Elle n'avait pas oubli cette date clef. a faisait trois ans. Trois ans qu'il avait vaincu ses peurs, qu'il avait r ussi chasser ses d mons, cette peur d' tre trahi et abandonn . Trois ans qu'il avait eu le courage de lui dire ses trois mots. Trois ans qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir mis son c ur nu. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche, serrant fort le petit crin qui s'y abritait. Il chercha du regard une trace de vie. Il marcha jusqu' la terrasse et la trouva enfin. Elle tait assise sur un si ge, une couverture sur elle. Il s'assit c t d'elle, l'observant dormir. Un sourire illuminait son visage. Elle allait s rement le perdre en se r veillant, lui reprochant son retard. Quelques jours plus tard, ils se s paraient dans les cris, dans les pleurs. Il avait fallu une phrase, un article pour tout d molir. Certes, son contrat faisait la une. Il brillait professionnellement, mais quoi bon. Il ne souhaitait pas tre comme son p re. Un homme de pouvoir, mais un homme froid. Chuck bu d'un trait la fin de son verre, se reposant une nouvelle fois cette question qui le taraudait depuis cette soir e. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il cherchait en vain ce qu'elle comptait lui annoncer. Instinctivement, il plongea sa main dans sa poche, cherchant le contact du petit bo tier. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps d' changer leurs pr sents. Qu'avait-elle bien pu enfermer dans ce paquet? Il se maudissait de n'avoir pas profit de son sommeil pour v rifier. Il serra fort l' crin, comme pour se rassurer de quelque chose. Il avait d j failli tout perdre une fois cause d'une bague. Pourquoi la fatalit se rejouait? N'aurait-il pas droit son heure de bonheur? Il regarda au loin Serena et Nate. Cette derni re lui fit un signe de t te, le pr venant que Blair tait toujours introuvable, avant de repartir pour les jardins. Il prit la direction des escaliers, esp rant la trouver. Il se faufilait entre les jeunes couples qui avaient lu domicile sur chaque marche. Il longeait la rambarde, scrutant la salle, esp rant la reconna tre.

Il ne se doutait pas de la capacit d'accueil de cette villa. Au premier tage, il y avait une succession de petits salons des plus sophistiqu s. Il sourit quand il passa dans le deuxi me, reconnaissant parfaitement la touche de Blair. Il tait tonn de trouver autant de monde. Et toujours aucune trace d'elle. R sign , il rebroussa chemin, l'imaginant au bras d'un homme influent, lui promettant un bel avenir. Il s'accouda la rambarde, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Au lieu de se morfondre, il devrait tre au bras de deux jolies femmes, se pavanant, ou essayant d'oublier ce sentiment de solitude. Au lieu de a, il se raccrochait ses souvenirs, cette bo te. La sonnerie de son portable le tira de ses pens es. Il avait un message vocal. Tout en coutant la voix irritante de sa messagerie, il chercha un endroit au calme pour entendre convenablement. Il s'enferma dans un pi ce plong e dans la p nombre. Il bl mit quand il l'entendit. Il tenta de s'agripper quelque chose. Son sang se gla a quand il per ut des sanglots dans sa voix. Elle l'appelait l'aide. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il resta, un instant, p trifi . Il s'assit, tel un automate sur un si ge, les yeux voil s. Il avait l'impression que ces jambes ne le tenaient plus, qu'il s'enfon ait, qu'il perdait pieds. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir le r veill rent. Il se leva d'un bond, ouvrant pr cipitamment la porte, monta quatre quatre les marches des escaliers, tout en composant le 911. il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas maintenant.

-Oui. Chuck Bass l'appareil. J'aurais besoin d'une ambulance au 4587 Drive. Mon amie fait un malaise. Fit-il, arriv au deuxi me tage. Il entendait peine son interlocutrice sous les brouhahas de la f te. Il marchait vive allure dans les couloirs, ouvrant chaque porte. Il cherchait t tons l'interrupteur, ne cessant de r p ter l'adresse. Son c ur loupa un battement. La lumi re avait gagn le long corridor, r v lant des taches de sang sur les murs. Il me faut une ambulance le plus rapidement possible au 4587 Drive. Conclut-il en raccrochant. Il suivit, une boule au ventre ces traces, le souffle coup , craignant pour Blair. Un cri lui d chira le c ur. Il se pr cipita au fond du couloir, entra dans la seule pi ce ouverte et s'agenouilla c t d'elle.

-Blair, je suis l , je suis l ... Murmura-t-il, pour la convaincre, pour se convaincre.

-Je... J'arrive plus respirer... Fit-elle dans un soupir, les yeux larmoyants, se battant toujours avec son corsage.

Chuck se releva rapidement, commen a fouiller dans le bureau une paire de ciseaux, un outil lui permettant de couper les rubans de sa robe. Il ne la quittait pas du regard, ayant peur de la perdre tout instant. Il la voyait batailler contre sa robe. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqu e le sang sur ses mains. Il revint vers elle, apr s avoir retourn enti rement le bureau. Il sectionna les n uds, la lib rant de son pais corsage. Il lui prit la main, la serrant fortement. Il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux, lui parlant, la tenant veiller jusqu' l'arriv e de l'ambulance.

-J'ai perdu... Dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Tu vas t'en sortir, fit-il, cherchant la r conforter.

-Je l'ai perdu Chuck. J'ai perdu notre chance. Une nouvelle douleur lui arracha un cri. Chuck resserra son treinte. Il avait la m choire crisp e, retenant ses larmes. Il ne pouvait craquer. Elle avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais.

-Reste avec moi Blair. Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets.

-Mon sac... dit-elle, tendant le bras. Chuck lui donna, ne comprenant gu re ce que cet accessoire avait une quelconque importance en ce moment. Il la regarda l'ouvrir, y chercher quelque chose puis lui tendre un petit coffret. C'est pour toi.

-Blair...

-Chut! Fit-elle en d posant son index sur ses l vres. Je devais te le donner il y a longtemps. Je crois qu'il est peu tard.

-Blair, je...

-Je n'ai pas fini. Elle essayait de soutenir son regard. Elle avait les yeux fi vreux. Elle tait p le. Son mascara avait coul . Il pongea son front. Elle parlait de plus en plus faiblement, cherchant son souffle. Je n'aurais pas du... Ma plus belle erreur fut de partir. J'ai eu peur...

-Peur?

-Peur de ne pas faire le poids...

-Blair

Il n'entendit pas la r ponse, interrompue par les voix des ambulanciers, suivis de pr s par Serena et Dan, qui ne sut comment r agir la vue de sa meilleure amie, elle chercha appui contre la biblioth que, observant la sc ne, comme ailleurs. Les ambulanciers s'affairaient, cartant Chuck de la sc ne. Ils repartirent aussi vite, la jeune femme sur une civi re. Dan agrippa fermement la main de S rena, lui parlant doucement tout en l'attirant hors de la pi ce, l'invitant suivre l'ambulance dans la vieille voiture de son p re.

Il fallut plus de temps Chuck pour s'extirper de ce bureau. Les yeux humides, les mains ensanglant es, il descendait lentement les escaliers, n'entendant, ne pr tant aucune attention toutes ces questions, tous ces regards interrogateurs. Nate voyant la d tresse de son ami avait repris les r nes de la soir e, chassant le plus poliment possible les convi s. Chuck monta dans sa limousine, tel un automate, serrant toujours le coffret. Il d posa ses yeux sur les reflets des lumi res de la ville qui dansaient sur la voiture. Perdu dans ses pens es, il ne fit gu re attention au temps du trajet. Arriv devant les urgences, il fut comme paralys . Il n'avait jamais eu un bon rapport avec les h pitaux. Il tituba jusqu'au banc le plus proche, reprenant son souffle. Et s'il tait trop tard. Il ne pourrait la perdre. Quelle serait sa raison de vivre? Il d noua le n ud, abritant ce secret, ce dernier pr sent. Il ouvrit l' crin et regarda, surpris cette photographie. Il la sortit de sa bo te, et la dirigea vers la lumi re du r verb re. Un l ger sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage quand il reconnut son criture. Nous sommes un nous taient griffonn s en bas. Un nous. Il r p ta ses deux mots avant de fondre en larme, plongeant son visage entre ses deux mains, faisant tomber l' chographie au sol. Il pleurait enfin, de tout son c ur, de toute son me. Voil ce qu'il avait d truit. Ce qu'il avait toujours essay de trouv , de construire. Une famille. Sa famille. C' tait donc ce qui la faisait sourire dans son sommeil. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas r fl chi ses actes, n'avait song aux cons quences. Il avait fonc , t te baiss e dans cette affaire, ne se souciant gu re des dommages collat raux. Il tait l , seul, pleurant de plus belle. Il venait de perdre son avenir. Essayant de retrouver son souffle, il ouvrit les yeux, regardant b tement le bout de ses chaussures, avant de se pencher pour ramasser la photographie. Il l'observa un instant, essuyant d'un revers ses rivi res de tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant. Il n'avait peut- tre pas tout perdu. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche, cherchant son pr sent lui. Il n' tait pas trop tard. Il rangea la photographie dans la m me poche. Il se releva dans un bond d termin et se dirigea d'un pas assur vers les urgences. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. On ne pouvait lui prendre. Il pria en son fort ant rieur qu'elle soit l , vivante, dans cette chambre certainement trop blanche, trop grande pour elle. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil quand il fut interpell par S r na qui se rua vers lui avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Les bras ballants, il ne savait comment r agir.

-Elle est tir e d'affaire, elle est tir e d'affaire, r p ta S r na en pleurs. Il la serra son tour dans ses bras, les yeux ferm s, remerciant toute sorte de divinit . Il l cha S rena quand il entendit Nate derri re lui qui les avait rejoints ainsi qu' ric. Il se dirigea vers elle, vers sa chambre. Il reconnut la silhouette de Dan, post devant la chambre, qui observait la jeune femme, endormie, reli e toute sorte de machine. Au bruit de pas, il se retourna et lan a un regard des plus amers envers Chuck.

-Je t'interdis de lui refaire a! Fit Dan en passant c t de Chuck. Ce dernier ne r pondit pas. Il n' tait pas en position de se d fendre. Il l'observa s' loigner. Il avait vraiment t sinc re envers elle. Il ne s' tait jamais m fi de lui. Pourtant, il avait failli lui voler Blair.

Une main sur la poign e de porte, il prit une profonde inspiration. Elle semblait si fragile dans ce lit. Il entra doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible et s'assit dans le fauteuil c t d'elle. Il lui prit d licatement la main. Il caressa sa paume de son pouce. Il ne la quitterait plus. Lui aussi avait son cadeau, sa promesse lui offrir. Il se pencha vers elle, lui embrassant le front.

-Ne me quitte pas, Blair. Murmura-t-il. Je ne peux vivre sans toi... Je t'aime...


End file.
